In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data and computing services to conduct their day-to-day operations. Many organizations may wish to provide network access to data, computing services, and/or other computing resources.
In order to meet digital security objectives, some organizations may wish to restrict and/or analyze access network connection attempts based on information about the client device that is attempting a network connection. For example, an organization may wish to exclude connections from certain computing platforms for security reasons.
Some traditional systems may ascertain a client system's type (e.g., the platform of the client system) by accepting self-reported client type information from the client system. Unfortunately, this may allow attackers, non-compliant users, and/or non-compliant applications to easily circumvent security policies that are based on client types by spoofing client type information for client systems. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting client types.